Just One
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: little did she know, she had won from the start : SEIFERYUFFIE : lj challenge


**Just One**

**Seifer x Yuffie**

**#01 – Walking**

She'd spotted him one day walking through Twilight Town, and she knew right then that it was her perfect match; she had no choice but to approach him.

**#02 – Waltz**

She said she had waltzed right up to him whens he approached him, but he said it was more of a jump-and-tackle method.

**#03 – Wishes**

When she said she wished they'd be friends, he told them that wishes were childish; she didn't seem to be listening because she had already started babbling on about something else.

**#04 – Wonder**

After a week of bumping into him, she started to wonder if he thought about her as much as she thought about him.

**#05 – Worry**

He hadn't seen her for a few days; it was weird for him to worry since he could really care less whether or not he ever saw her again.

**#06 – Whimsy**

He told her she was too fucking happy; she retorted by sticking out her tongue and calling him a meanie face.

**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**

She kept telling herself he was a waste of time, but she couldn't resist how cute he looked when he smirked and told her to fuck off.

**#08 - Whiskey and Rum**

When she asked him what he was drinking, he couldn't believe that she believed him when he said lemonade; silly girl.

**#09 – War**

It was a war within himself not to smile when she made such childish comments; he settled with a scowl instead.

**#10 – Weddings**

When he asked Rai and Fuu what they thought about marriage, they both looked at him as if he'd told them he was going to commit suicide.

**#11 – Birthday**

She told him it was her birthday and he made sure to ask her if she had just turned seven; she told him he had forgotten about ten years.

**#12 – Blessing**

She said it was a secret blessing that he hadn't started completely ignoring her yet, only to be proven wrong the next day when he continuously rolled his eyes at her.

**#13 – Bias**

She couldn't help but feel a little special that he was much nicer to her than anyone else she'd ever seen him talk to.

**#14 – Burning**

She pushed him backwards jokingly and a burning sensation went through him, making him wish she'd touch him again.

**#15 – Breathing**

He could hear her breathing above him, so he looked up, seeing her hanging upside down off a rail; stupid ninja girl.

**#16 – Breaking**

She laughed as she reminded him that she was breaking his barriers, he said a lot more would be breaking if she didn't shut up.

**#17 – Belief**

His friends believed he was practicing for a tournament, but he didn't have the heart to tell him he'd been walking around aimlessly everyday, hoping she'd find him.

**#18 – Balloon**

He saw her walking towards him, a bright red balloon in her grasp; so childish.

**#19 – Balcony**

He watched her off his back balcony, fighting his hormones to invite her inside; was she walking to the park at this hour in the night?

**#20 – Bane**

Her attitude was poisoning him, making him a little more carefree than he had been before; he could tell his friends were noticing.

**#21 – Quiet**

It was quiet when he wasn't with her, he had started growing accustomed to her loud demeanor.

**#22 – Quirks**

She'd figured out his every quirk, something she was sure no one else had ever accomplished.

**#23 – Question**

She asked him what he thought about her, he replied that she was annoying; she laughed it off, trying to make it seem like she wasn't hurt.

**#24 – Quarrel**

His friends found out he wasn't really practicing everyday and argued over where he actually was.

**#25 – Quitting**

He stopped going on walks, hoping that she'd quit trying to find him, but hoping she'd still find some way to see him again.

**#26 – Jump**

He felt her jump on his back, and he was inwardly happy that she was so damn persistent.

**#27 – Jester**

He wasn't a jester, so he found it weird that she laughed so often around him.

**#28 – Jousting**

She was dangerous with a club, so he had to make sure she didn't come to his practices anymore.

**#29 – Jewel**

He looked at a necklace in a store window, imagining how pretty it would look around her neck; then again, she didn't seem like the type for jewelery.

**#30 – Just**

"_Just a little while longer and he'll be mine,_" she convinced herself, knowing full well that _they_ might never happen.

**#31 – Smirk**

He smirked when she blushed, making sure to point it out just so she would blush darker; was it that bad he had told her she was childish again?

**#32 – Sorrow**

He felt so alone when she stopped looking for him, wishing he'd taken back anything mean he'd said to her.

**#33 – Stupidity**

She felt stupid for even trying to get him; maybe she really did need to grow up; if she had, she could've had him.

**#34 – Serenade**

He had the idea of serenading her, but the the fact that his friends might find out scared him off.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

When he saw her again, he made sure to put a hint of sarcasm in when he said, "_I missed you sooooo much."_

**#36 – Sordid**

He felt a pang of rejection when she called him a self-centered jerk; slightly astonished when he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

He tried not to feel guilty when he heard her whispering, _"I will not let him see me cry," _following closely behind her as she tried to run away.

**#38 – Sojourn**

When he saw her at the park, she explained to him it was because she had nowhere to sleep that night; she didn't mention that she didn't have a home.

**#39 – Share**

He shared a lot more than his bed that night, he shared a part of him with her; it was a weird feeling.

**#40 – Solitary**

He felt so alone when he woke up; realizing she had left him before the sun had risen.

**#41 – Nowhere**

When he asked her where she lived, she told him that home is where you make it; he never asked her about it again.

**#42 – Neutral**

She hoped that the feelings between them were neutral, not just one-sided; what if he was doing this because he felt bad?

**#43 – Nuance**

She couldn't help but notice that his cheeks turned a little darker when she mentioned what happened a few nights before; a little score card in her head adding a point to her side.

**#44 – Near**

He held her near, the skin of her body pressing against his own; he loved the feeling.

**#45 – Natural**

He always thought that maybe he had made her a little jittery; now he knew that her hyperactive attitude was natural.

**#46 – Horizon**

She wasn't one for sunsets, but she didn't mind it when they sat on top of the slide and watched the sun sink below the horizon.

**#47 – Valiant**

He finally got the courage to tell his friends what he'd been doing; they didn't seem to care, as long as she wasn't his girlfriend.

**#48 – Virtuous**

He wasn't a guy with morals, but when he was with her he tried to act a little better; afraid he'd scare her off if he didn't.

**#49 – Victory**

She finally won when he told her he liked her, knowing she had been right from the start, they were meant for each other.

**#50 – Defeat**

He kissed her full on the mouth, getting slightly angry when she mumbled something alone the lines of 'I win, you loose'.

**Little did she know, she'd won from the start.**

**---**

**the amazing seifer x yuffie paring!**

**This was an LJ challenge**

**I'll probably be doing a few more of these**

**it was fun!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**OMG YEAH AND THIS IS MY 25 FIC ON HERE :)**

**yay for me!**

**Gah chapters for stories shall be updated soon :)!**


End file.
